L'Ingrédient Manquant
by Milk40
Summary: Le Chef Edward a l'habitude de voir les gens se pâmer devant sa cuisine. Bella arrive en scène et préfère de loin commander un cheeseburger chez McDonald's, son endroit de prédilection. Que peut bien faire 'Chefward' sinon lui montrer combien elle a tort ? Et peut-elle lui apprendre quelque chose ? Traduction de The Missing Ingredient, un OS de la talentueuse Edward's Eternal. AH.


**Note de la traductrice : je vous offre aujourd'hui la traduction d'un OS de la talentueuse Edward's Eternal intitulé **_**The Missing Ingredient**_**. Ayant au départ écrit cette histoire pour le Fandom against Homeless, elle l'a ensuite postée ici au mois de décembre 2012. Je l'ai lue récemment, et j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait un joli cadeau de Noël à vous offrir cette année…  
**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et bien entendu j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteure pour traduire cet OS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé :**

**Le Chef Edward rencontre un adversaire à sa taille en la personne d'une cliente qui préfère le fast-food à sa cuisine. Peut-il lui apprendre à aimer la gastronomie ? Et que peut-elle lui apprendre de son côté ?**

**L'Ingrédient Manquant**

« Bella, est-ce tout ce que tu vas manger ? Tu as à peine touché à ton plat, » me reprocha Alice.

Je regardai mon assiette et haussai les épaules, penaude. « Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de nourriture, Alice. C'est un peu… bourratif. »

J'entendis un soupir étouffé dans mon dos et j'aperçus notre serveur qui se tenait derrière nous. « Le repas n'est-il pas à votre convenance, Madame ? »

Je secouai la tête et me forçai à sourire. « Oh non, c'était… hum… passable, je veux dire savoureux. Je suis juste… pleine… Oui, c'est ça, je suis pleine. »

Son expression me dit qu'il savait que je lui mentais effrontément. « Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il soit emballé pour vous. »

« Oh non, je ne le veux pas. Je ne vais pas le manger. »

Sa main se figea, laissant le plat suspendu en l'air. « Êtes-vous sûre que je ne peux pas vous offrir autre chose ? »

« Non, merci. »

Il se tourna vers Alice, qui sourit et l'informa que le dîner avait été exceptionnel et que oui, nous voulions deux crèmes brûlées spéciales à l'Amaretto avec deux cafés. Il nous adressa un sourire chaleureux en réponse puis il quitta la table, l'air plus heureux que quand il avait eu affaire à moi.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jasper ait été appelé en dehors de la ville et que j'aie dû t'amener ici, parmi tous les endroits possibles, pour mon anniversaire. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement annulé ? »

« Bella, Bella, Bella. Ne lis-tu pas les journaux ? Ne suis-tu pas les nouvelles locales ? »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. « Je suis plutôt occupée, Alice. Entre l'école, les partiels de mi-trimestre et deux boulots, j'ai à peine le temps de dormir, encore moins de lire les journaux. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce lieu de toute façon ? »

Elle soupira. « Ce lieu, comme tu dis si joliment, est réservé pour les six prochains mois. Jasper a dû le demander comme une faveur personnelle pour que nous puissions avoir une table. _Créations_ est le meilleur restaurant en ville, et tellement unique. Le Chef, Edward Cullen, qui est aussi le propriétaire, est génial. Jasper est allé à l'école avec lui il y a des années, et ils sont toujours amis. Il a arrangé cette soirée pour nous. »

« Oh. »

Je regardai à la ronde. Je devais admettre que pour un restaurant chic, c'était un endroit charmant ; chaleureux et hospitalier sans être prétentieux. Et le menu était différent. Il y avait seulement quatre spécialités parmi lesquelles faire son choix, et le reste changeait quotidiennement. Tout ce qui était frais et local était en vedette. Je devais aussi avouer que c'était le genre d'endroit qu'habituellement j'évitais comme la peste. Mon idée d'un dîner à l'extérieur consistait habituellement en quelque chose qui tenait dans une boîte ou un contenant en plastique que je pouvais manger en faisant la navette entre l'un de mes boulots et l'école ou la bibliothèque. Il était rare que je prenne le temps de m'asseoir pour un repas. J'observai tous les gens en train de savourer leur dîner et de profiter de l'ambiance cordiale, puis je regardai Alice, notant combien elle semblait à l'aise dans ce décor débordant d'élégance. Je baissai encore une fois les yeux sur ma robe bleue toute simple et soupirai. Je ne cadrais pas dans un endroit comme celui-là. Et je ne comprenais tout simplement pas l'attrait de la nourriture qu'on y servait.

« Excusez-moi. »

Je sursautai à la soudaine apparition, juste à côté de notre table, d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux foncés dans une veste de cuisine d'un blanc immaculé.

« Edward ! » Alice sourit et lui tendit sa main. Je le regardai alors que ses longs doigts englobaient ceux minuscules d'Alice, puis il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Alice, » murmura-t-il. « C'est très agréable de te revoir. Joyeux anniversaire. » Il lança un regard dans ma direction, fronçant les sourcils. « Où est Jasper ? »

Alice prit la parole. « Voici ma très chère amie Bella. Jasper a été appelé d'urgence cet après-midi, et elle a accepté d'avoir ce dîner avec moi ce soir à sa place. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer l'occasion de venir ici. »

Il tendit la main. « Bella. » Sans un mot, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne, sentant la chaleur de ses doigts alors qu'ils pressaient les miens. Il sembla se figer pendant un instant avant de serrer à nouveau mes doigts et de retirer sa main.

Il se tourna vers Alice. « Peut-être qu'il a choisi la bonne soirée pour ne pas dîner ici. J'ai cru comprendre que ton repas n'était pas satisfaisant ? »

Elle secoua rapidement la tête. « Non Edward, c'était divin. »

Il plissa le front. « Ton assiette est revenue pratiquement intacte. »

Ce fut mon tour de parler. « Euh, c'était la mienne. »

Ses yeux revinrent à moi, son regard bleu vif soutenant le mien. « Vous n'avez pas apprécié votre dîner, Bella ? »

« Non, c'était… bon. Vraiment. »

Il arqua un sourcil à mon intention et baissa la voix. Je me sentis devenir toute petite sur ma chaise sous son regard direct. « C'était _bon _? Je crois que Carlisle a dit que vous aviez décrit votre repas comme étant passable. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'un plat en provenance de ma cuisine ne soit que _passable_. Permettez-moi de vous préparer quelque chose d'autre. »

Je pouvais sentir Alice me fustiger du regard à travers la table. « J'ai utilisé le mauvais mot. En fait c'était excellent. Vraiment… vraiment… excellent. »

Le propriétaire du restaurant me regarda avec une expression de totale incrédulité et se pencha plus près de moi. « Tellement _excellent_ que vous ne désiriez même pas emporter les restes avec vous ? »

Je déglutis bruyamment, ma gorge soudainement sèche. « Je n'ai pas de frigo pour les garder au frais, » marmonnai-je, penaude.

Il se redressa, ses yeux rivés sur moi. « Laissez-moi vous concocter autre chose. J'insiste. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « S'il vous plaît, acceptez mon offre. »

Je secouai la tête. « J'ai eu un déjeuner tardif. Vraiment, ça ira. »

« Edward. »

Il se tourna vers Alice. « Elle ne mange jamais beaucoup, » lui assura-t-elle tranquillement. « Elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à ta cuisine. Les plats étaient succulents. Sincèrement. »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute, les mains crispées et le front plissé, puis il acquiesça. « Comme vous voudrez. Savourez votre dessert, Mesdames. J'espère qu'il s'avérera plus que _passable_. » Il tourna abruptement les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Je le vis s'arrêter et dire quelque chose à notre serveur avant de disparaître par la porte de la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers Alice. « Wow. Il est intense. Jasper et lui sont amis ? » Je trouvais ça difficile à croire. Jasper était la personne la plus décontractée que j'avais jamais rencontrée.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ils sont allés à l'école secondaire et à l'université ensemble. Quand Edward l'a quittée pour aller à l'école hôtelière, ils sont restés en contact. Jasper était ravi quand il a décidé de revenir et d'ouvrir ce restaurant. »

Nous demeurâmes silencieuses pendant que Carlisle déposait nos desserts et cafés devant nous. Quand il fut parti, je me penchai en avant. « Ce n'était pas mon intention de l'insulter, lui ou sa nourriture, Alice. Vraiment pas. »

Elle sourit. « Je le sais bien. Edward _est_ très intense. Il a des standards très élevés et il est incroyablement pointilleux au sujet de son restaurant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a un tel succès, je pense. » Elle émit un petit rire. « Je doute que beaucoup de plats aient été retournés sans avoir été touchés. As-tu encore mangé chez McDonald's aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-elle en m'adressant un regard moqueur.

Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif. « Je venais de commander quand tu m'as appelée. »

Elle me regarda, bouche bée. « Et tu as quand même mangé ce que tu avais commandé ? Sachant que nous allions venir ici ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je sais ce que je vais bouffer chez _MacDo_, Alice. Par contre je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre ici. »

Elle gloussa en remuant la crème dans son café. « C'est une bonne chose qu'Edward n'ait pas été au courant de ce petit détail. Il péterait probablement les plombs s'il savait que tu manges chez 'MacMerde' alors que tu as à peine touché à sa cuisine. Je plains sa brigade si cela se produisait… »

Je lui fis une grimace horrifiée avant de sourire de toutes mes dents. « Ce sera notre petit secret alors. »

Elle acquiesça. « Mange ton dessert, s'il te plaît, Bella. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter une autre visite de la cuisine. »

J'opinai. La façon dont Edward Cullen m'avait regardée ? Je ne voulais pas une autre visite non plus.

**ooo**

Je regardai la voiture d'Alice s'éloigner et soupirai, reconnaissante que le dîner soit terminé. Nous n'avions pas reçu l'addition à la fin de celui-ci, et Carlisle avait refusé quelque pourboire que ce soit, disant que le repas avait été pris en charge dans son intégralité par le Chef Cullen, avec ses compliments. Je secouai la tête en marchant vers ma voiture, garée dans un coin reculé du parking. Nul doute qu'il devait juste avoir hâte de voir la fauteuse de troubles hors de son établissement. J'espérais ne pas avoir causé un problème pour Jasper avec son ami.

« Ainsi donc tu trouves ma cuisine bourrative, Bella ? »

J'haletai et me retournai vivement pour trouver Edward Cullen appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture, sa veste de Chef pendant sur ses épaules. Il fumait un cigare et avait l'air plutôt en colère. J'avalai la boule subitement apparue dans ma gorge. Alice et moi avions l'une des dernières réservations de la soirée et nous nous étions attardées autour du dessert, si bien que le parking était maintenant pratiquement vide, et j'étais seule avec Edward.

« Est-ce que vous attendez tous vos clients dans le parking ? » Réussis-je à articuler dans un souffle.

Il secoua la tête. « Seulement ceux qui sont mécontents. Et tu es la première à l'être, Bella. »

Il s'était mis à me tutoyer mais je n'osai pas faire la même chose. « Je m'excuse, M. Cullen. De toute évidence je vous ai insulté et ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Chef. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Dans mon restaurant, on s'adresse à moi en m'appelant Chef Cullen. »

Je mordis ma lèvre. Il était en colère. Il était un ami de Jasper, qui m'était très cher, aussi fallait-il que je désamorce la situation.

J'inspirai profondément et tentai d'être aussi polie que possible. « Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Chef Cullen, » dis-je avec un sourire contrit. « Je suis une fille très simple. Votre cuisine est délicieuse, j'en suis certaine, mais quelqu'un comme moi ne peut l'apprécier. »

Il s'éloigna du véhicule contre lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé et s'avança vers moi. « Quelqu'un comme toi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Je haussai les épaules et fis un geste de la main vers le restaurant. « Je n'allais jamais dîner à l'extérieur quand j'étais enfant, ni même adolescente. Les repas chez moi venaient d'une conserve ou d'une boîte. » Je laissai échapper un petit rire. « Je n'ai jamais appris à cuisiner, alors je continue à manger ce genre de repas. La nourriture n'est qu'une nécessité pour moi. » Je le regardai, un sentiment des plus étranges en train de naître en moi. Je voulais qu'il sache que ce n'était pas mon intention de l'insulter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché. « Je sais que pour quelqu'un comme vous… quelqu'un comme toi, je veux dire, la nourriture c'est ta vie. Pas de doute que ça t'occupe vingt-quatre heures par jour. » Je haussai à nouveau les épaules. « Si je n'avais pas besoin de manger pour passer à travers mes journées, je ne m'embêterais pas à le faire. C'est juste du carburant pour moi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Tu n'aimes pas manger ? »

Je réfléchis à sa question. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas manger, c'est juste que je ne tire pas vraiment de plaisir de cette activité. Je ne pense pas avoir de très bonnes papilles gustatives. Tout a le même goût pour moi, fondamentalement. »

Il fut silencieux pendant une minute. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse et sans trace de la colère qu'elle avait contenue auparavant.

« Quel dommage. Tu passes à côté de tellement de choses. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je pense que les gens qui sont nés sans un de leurs sens apprennent à vivre avec cette lacune et ne la perçoivent pas comme un manque. C'est la même chose pour moi. »

Il s'approcha davantage. « La nourriture est une partie essentielle de la vie, Bella, oui. Mais elle est destinée à être savourée. Appréciée. J'aime passer du temps à choisir les bons ingrédients, les associer ensemble pour créer la combinaison idéale. Mélanger, mesurer, _goûter_ pendant que j'élabore un plat est crucial. L'expérience est incroyable. Je passe des heures à parachever une recette, afin de la rendre parfaite. Un ingrédient peut changer le goût, la composition d'un plat entier. » Il arrêta son discours passionné et soupira doucement. « Regarder les gens manger un plat que j'ai concocté et voir leur réaction est… presque orgasmique parfois. »

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux.

« J'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de relation avec la nourriture, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas comprendre ta passion, » murmurai-je. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'éprouver un tel sentiment pour quoi que ce soit dans la vie, pour être parfaitement honnête. »

Il m'examina tranquillement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je secouai la tête, me rappelant les paroles d'Alice.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi. »

Je redressai les épaules. Je n'avais pas à me justifier devant cet homme. « Un cheeseburger. »

« D'une boîte ou d'un truc emballé ? »

« Euh, de McDonald's. »

« Et ça t'a tellement remplie que tu ne pouvais pas manger le plat que j'avais préparé pour toi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je… Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais fait toi-même. »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai fait ton dîner, Bella. Je pensais que c'était pour Jasper et Alice, alors je me suis occupé personnellement des plats destinés à leur table. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour eux. C'était parfait. Mais tu as à peine touché à ton assiette… parce que ton _cheeseburger_ t'avait remplie et laissée tellement satisfaite que tu ne pouvais pas manger _ma cuisine_. »

Je sentis mon visage rougir. « J'avais eu des frites aussi… » Marmonnai-je. « Et puis j'aime la nourriture de chez McDonald's, » me défendis-je.

Son visage afficha une expression de pure horreur. « Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, _ça_, Bella. Ce sont des ingrédients inconnus transformés, laissés sur la grille du réchaud pendant une heure ou deux, _des ordures _! Tu ne devrais pas manger ça ! »

Je grognai. Ne regardait-il pas la télévision ? Toutes leurs publicités fournissaient l'information. « C'est 100% bœuf, Edward. Et je le commande avec des cornichons en extra, alors ils doivent le préparer exprès pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas me donner du réchauffé, » bougonnai-je.

Sa tête tomba en avant et je crus entendre un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge. « Oh, mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il.

Il fit un autre pas vers moi et me tendit sa main. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, Bella. »

Je regardai fixement sa main. « Quoi ? »

Il agita la main avec impatience. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Maintenant. » Son visage s'adoucit quand il vit ma confusion. « S'il te plaît. »

Timidement, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne, éprouvant un étrange sentiment de bien-être alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour des miens, sa grande paume englobant aisément la mienne. Sans un mot, il me tira à côté de lui et je passai la porte arrière du restaurant à sa suite. La cuisine était en train d'être nettoyée et Edward continua de me guider à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à un bureau privé.

Gentiment, il enleva ma veste de mes épaules et me désigna une chaise pour m'asseoir. Il s'excusa et me dit de me mettre à l'aise avant de quitter la pièce. Tandis que j'attendais, j'errai et regardai à la ronde, remarquant les nombreux diplômes et distinctions qu'il avait dispersés sur des étagères et accrochés au mur. Il y avait plusieurs photos de lui dans la cuisine, debout devant son restaurant, souriant, l'air totalement différent de l'homme sérieux que j'avais vu ce soir. Il avait l'air si… ouvert et chaleureux. Son sourire me causa un petit serrement de cœur. M'asseyant, je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Je me relevais pour partir lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau.

« Tu t'en vas quelque part ? »

« Regarde, Edward, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter… » Mes mots se perdirent alors qu'il déposait le plateau et couvrait ma bouche avec un doigt.

« Tu ne m'as pas insulté. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça plus longtemps. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je vais t'apprendre à aimer la nourriture. »

Je le dévisageai. « Quoi ? »

Il sourit, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré je vis l'homme sur les photos. Je réalisai aussi qu'il avait enlevé sa veste de Chef et qu'il portait un simple tee-shirt gris qui moulait sa poitrine et ses bras bien sculptés. Il leva les mains en signe de supplication.

« D'accord, peut-être que dire que je vais t'apprendre à aimer la nourriture est un objectif quelque peu démesuré. Mais je peux t'apprendre à l'apprécier, à la savourer. » Il fit une pause et frissonna. « À rester à l'écart de McDonald's. »

Je me mis à rire. « Je peux me permettre de manger chez McDonald's, Edward. Je ne crois pas avoir les moyens de manger ici tous les jours. » Je secouai la tête. « Je ne crois pas avoir les moyens de manger ici une fois par année. « C'est vraiment une perte de temps et d'énergie de ta part. »

Son visage changea et devint sérieux. Doucement, il poussa sur mes épaules pour que je me rassoie sur la chaise, et il s'installa en face de moi. Il sourit en se pencha en avant, balayant les cheveux de ma joue. « Si tout va comme je le souhaite, tu pourras manger ici ou partout où je me trouve sans avoir à te soucier du prix, Bella. Crois-moi. »

Je le regardai tandis qu'il s'affairait avec le plateau.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et pourquoi voulais-je tellement lui faire plaisir ? Être avec lui dans cette pièce ?

Tout à coup, je me sentis encore plus nerveuse qu'avant.

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant. « Maintenant, nous allons commencer. »

**EPOV**

L'expression nerveuse qu'elle arborait était impayable. « Détends-toi, Bella, ça ne va pas te faire mal. »

Elle lorgna le contenu du plateau devant moi avec méfiance. « C'est quoi tout ça ? »

Je lui souris. « Juste quelques petites bouchées. Je veux voir si je peux te faire réagir à différentes saveurs et textures. »

Elle fit la grimace.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas les… textures. »

Elle n'aimait pas les textures, et pourtant elle mangeait la merde qu'ils appelaient de la nourriture chez McDonald's. Tout ça n'était composé que de textures maintenues ensemble avec du gras et du sel. Je gloussai, m'amusant déjà beaucoup. « Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Me penchant en avant, je pris un petit morceau de fromage Havarti et le portai à ses lèvres. « Ouvre, » lui demandai-je gentiment. Pendant une seconde je crus qu'elle allait refuser, mais alors elle ferma les yeux et me permit de la nourrir avec la petite bouchée. « Mâche-le lentement, Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu goûtes. Décris-moi la sensation sur ta langue. » Je reculai dans mon fauteuil pour l'observer, pensant déjà à ce que j'allais lui offrir par la suite.

« Eh bien ? » L'incitai-je à me répondre après qu'elle ait mastiqué et avalé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda d'un air penaud. « C'était du fromage ? »

« Oui. Quel goût est-ce qu'il avait ? »

« Euh, c'était ok ? »

Je secouai la tête, me rappelant que je devais être patient. Si elle avait répondu que c'était comme du beurre sur sa langue, moelleux et crémeux en bouche, nous ne serions pas ici.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Mou ? »

J'acquiesçai. Au moins elle avait la bonne sensation en bouche. Je lui offris un morceau de pomme pour rincer son palais et je la regardai le grignoter. « Tu n'en manges pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Souriant, j'accédai à sa requête et pris un morceau de la pomme juteuse, savourant sa texture croquante. Cela sembla la mettre plus à l'aise et je la vis se détendre un peu.

Ensuite je lui fis goûter un petit morceau de fromage suisse, me réjouissant secrètement du fait que j'avais négligé d'apporter autre chose que des aliments que je pouvais lui donner à manger avec mes doigts. Je notai qu'elle ne s'y était pas opposée.

Elle mastiqua, et un léger sourcillement apparut sur son visage.

« Eh bien ? »

« C'était encore du fromage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Il était plus dur que l'autre. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Il était sec ? »

Je réprimai un gémissement. « Tu ne lui a pas trouvé un léger goût de noisette ? Ne t'a-t-il pas un peu piqué la langue alors que la première bouchée, elle, était onctueuse et riche ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes. « Aucun des deux n'avait le goût du fromage qu'ils mettent dans mon hamburger. »

Je ne pus empêcher le grognement qui s'échappa de ma bouche.

Elle commença à se lever. « Ceci est une perte de ton temps, Edward. »

Ma main jaillit, saisissant la sienne, et je l'empêchai de quitter sa chaise. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous ne faisons que commencer. Fais-moi confiance, Bella. »

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? »

Je demeurai silencieux pendant une minute. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire, à part que dès que je l'avais vue assise là, l'air tellement charmante, et en même temps tellement mal à l'aise et presque vulnérable dans la salle à manger de mon restaurant, je m'étais senti attiré par elle. Elle semblait tellement perdue et je n'aimais pas ça. Quand j'étais sorti de la cuisine pour découvrir pourquoi Alice n'avait pas aimé son dîner, j'étais complètement centré sur l'assiette à peine entamée qui était revenue. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas Jasper qui était assis en face d'Alice, mais plutôt cette femme séduisante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

Plus tôt, j'avais pris des dispositions avec Carlisle, mon maître d'hôtel, pour qu'il veille personnellement au service de cette table pendant que je préparerais leur commande moi-même. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il voulait que la soirée soit très spéciale, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir aider mon ami, allant même jusqu'à planifier un plat différent pour eux. Le fait que ce plat ait été jugé passable et soit revenu à peine touché m'avait choqué, et j'avais immédiatement quitté ma cuisine pour aller investiguer. Confronté aux yeux agrandis de Bella au lieu du regard calme de Jasper, j'avais été momentanément stupéfié. Qu'il eut été appelé ailleurs était regrettable, bien qu'en ce moment je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment, étant assis en face de Bella, seul avec elle dans mon bureau. Je secouai la tête en me rendant compte qu'elle me regardait maintenant avec circonspection, se demandant pourquoi je ne répondais pas à sa question.

En la regardant, la réponse m'apparut clairement. D'une manière ou d'une autre je savais qu'elle allait être importante pour moi, et je voulais partager cette partie de ma vie avec elle. J'éprouvais un étrange désir de la nourrir et de m'occuper d'elle. Sauf que si je lui disais ça, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle bondirait hors de sa chaise et disparaîtrait avant que je puisse même cligner des yeux, alors je me contentai de hausser les épaules. « J'apprécie les défis, Bella. »

Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Certains défis sont insurmontables, Edward. »

Je réalisai que je tenais toujours sa main et je la pressai doucement avant de la relâcher. Me penchant en avant, je pris un petit morceau de melon. Je voulais voir comment elle réagirait à quelque chose de légèrement plus sucré. « Pas celui-ci. Ouvre la bouche. »

**ooo**

« Eh bien ? »

« Ça a l'air bon, Edward. Mais si tu me donnais un pain brioché à l'ail pour tremper dans la sauce, je l'apprécierais probablement davantage. »

Je secouai la tête et gémis. « C'est de la sauce marinara fraîche, Bella. » Rapidement, je roulai quelques pâtes penne fraîches dans la sauce et amenai la fourchette à sa bouche. « Goûte. »

Elle mâcha lentement et son visage expressif s'illumina. « Hé, j'aime bien ! »

Je souris à ma petite victoire. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le palais de Bella était tellement habitué à la nourriture fade, transformée et bourrée de sel, que ses papilles gustatives ne savaient tout simplement pas comment traiter les autres saveurs. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, chaque fois que je parvenais à la détourner de son emploi du temps chargé, elle venait me retrouver dans mon bureau, ou bien elle se perchait sur le plan de travail à côté de moi dans la cuisine, et je lui faisais goûter des choses que j'avais préparées pour elle. Je faisais un usage subtil des aromates et des épices, utilisant des couches d'ingrédients que je combinais pour voir comment elle réagirait. Jusqu'à maintenant, je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle aimait les pâtes, le poulet et les légumes, à condition qu'ils soient préparés simplement. Quelque chose de trop épicé ou de trop riche avait pour effet de saturer ses papilles gustatives. Je découvris également qu'elle détestait résolument le porc, mais qu'elle avait un faible pour les sucreries.

J'harponnai plus de penne sur ma fourchette et les lui offris. J'adorais la voir manger quand elle aimait ça. Son expression était faite de surprise et de régal. J'étais ravi d'être celui qui faisait apparaître cette expression sur son visage. J'avais de plus en plus hâte de vivre ces petites expérimentations au fil des jours, réfléchissant aux choses avec lesquelles je pourrais la tenter. Non seulement je prenais plaisir à découvrir ce qu'elle aimait et n'aimait pas, mais je m'amusais aussi à découvrir des choses à son sujet. Elle était très intelligente et spirituelle, et nos conversations me laissaient avec le sourire et l'envie d'en avoir plus. Plus de conversations, plus de temps avec elle, plus _d'elle_. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ma concentration n'était pas uniquement fixée sur le restaurant ou sur ma carrière. J'étais distrait plusieurs fois par jour avec les pensées d'une charmante jeune femme brune.

Je m'apprêtais à lui offrir une autre bouchée, mais elle secoua la tête. « Ton tour. »

Je souris, ajoutant plus de pâtes penne et prenant une bouchée beaucoup plus grosse. Elle refusait d'être la seule à manger ce que je préparais, disant que ça l'embarrassait. La première fois qu'elle avait insisté, je l'avais informée que je n'avais qu'une fourchette et elle s'était étranglée de rire, avait pris la fourchette de ma main, harponné un morceau de poulet dessus et souri de toutes ses dents. « Ouvre. » Quand je l'avais regardée, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade où nous ne pouvons pas partager une fourchette, Edward. Nous partageons. Tout. C'est la règle. » Et c'est ce que nous faisions depuis ce moment-là.

Après une réaction satisfaisante vis-à-vis d'un petit morceau de poulet grillé, je fus déçu de la voir froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle mastiquait une pomme de terre rôtie aux herbes. « Trop d'assaisonnement ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, il manque quelque chose. »

Je reculai sur ma chaise, estomaqué. Elle _voulait_ plus de saveur ? Curieux, je pris un morceau et le goûtai. La saveur de romarin, de poivre et de thym mélangés à l'huile d'olive était subtile, mais plaisante. Pas trop prononcée, pas trop imperceptible, juste bien dosée.

« Que faudrait-il ajouter, Bella ? » Lui demandai-je de manière encourageante.

Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir, puis sourit innocemment. « Du ketchup. »

Je la dévisageai, bouche bée. _Non_.

C'est alors qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil. Et se mit à rire.

Incapable de m'arrêter, je me joignis à elle. Elle avait une façon de me faire rire au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

« J't'ai bien eu, » rigola-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. « Ouais, espèce de petite comique. Tu n'as pas aimé ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai préféré les pâtes. »

« Excellent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je souris. « Tu as montré une préférence pour quelque chose. C'est un progrès. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Quels sont tes plans pour demain après-midi ? »

Elle sourit. « J'ai un jour de congé – une journée entière ! » Et elle lança ses bras en l'air en signe de célébration. Je souris en retour, lançant intérieurement mes propres bras au ciel, me joignant à sa célébration en silence. J'aimais la voir sourire. C'était dimanche demain et le restaurant était fermé, ce qui signifiait que nous serions libres tous les deux toute la journée.

« Ok, es-tu d'attaque pour un défi ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle n'avait pas aimé le dernier défi que je lui avais lancé. « Ok ? »

Me penchant en avant, je tirai sur la chair tendre entre ses dents, mes doigts s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Détends-toi, Bella. Il est facile celui-là. »

Elle opina.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de dire ça, mais je veux que tu ailles chez McDonald's. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Mais tu m'as fait passer toute une semaine sans y aller. Tu m'as fait promettre ! »

C'était vrai. Et chaque jour je l'avais attendue à sa voiture le matin, avec une petite glacière contenant un déjeuner et une collation pour elle. Elle louait une petite chambre avec une salle de bain dans une maison, et les propriétaires n'étaient pas contents qu'elle ait un visiteur si matinal, alors j'attendais patiemment chaque jour qu'elle sorte et vienne me rejoindre. C'était vite devenu ma partie préférée de la journée. Ça, et son doux baiser sur ma joue chaque matin pour me remercier.

Je hochai la tête. « Je sais. Je veux que tu reviennes avec tes trois, euh… 'éléments' préférés, à défaut de pouvoir les appeler 'aliments'. »

« Tu veux que je les apporte – ici. Dans ton restaurant. »

J'acquiesçai encore une fois, bien que péniblement. Je ne pensais jamais voir le jour où je laisserais volontairement ces choses passer le seuil de mon établissement. « Je présume que ce sont le cheeseburger, le sandwich au filet de poisson… »

« Les vendredis, » m'interrompit-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr, » grognai-je. « Parce que tu es une bonne catholique et tu ne manges pas de viande ce jour-là. »

« Hé, mon amie est pratiquante, et je mange le truc au poisson pour lui montrer mon soutien. Et puis ils mettent aussi du fromage dans ce sandwich, Edward. Ça ajoute quelque chose au mets dans son ensemble, » me taquina-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. « Oui, Bella. Parce que du faux plastique fondu sur le dessus d'un sous-produit de poisson inconnu le rend ultra délicieux. »

Elle approuva avec joie. « Oui, tout à fait. »

Je secouai la tête une fois de plus et la dévisageai intensément. « Et la troisième chose ? » Je ne pouvais même pas me résigner à prononcer les mots.

Elle soupira avec convoitise. « Les chicken McNuggets. Avec la sauce aigre-douce. »

Je grimaçai. « Bien sûr. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier la sauce. »

Elle me lança un regard oblique. « C'est meilleur avec la sauce, Edward. »

J'aboyai un rire. « Il n'y a rien qui puisse rendre aucune de ces choses meilleures, Bella, sauf une poubelle. »

« Pourquoi dois-je apporter ça ici alors ? »

« Pour te montrer quelque chose. »

Une expression malicieuse traversa son visage. « Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le manger ? »

Je fis un signe affirmatif. « Malheureusement, oui. Du moins y goûter. »

Elle sourit. « D'accord. Onze heures ? Tout est frais à ce moment-là. »

Je frissonnai en fourrant de l'argent dans sa main, la mettant au défi du regard d'argumenter avec moi. « Oui, va chercher ça pendant que c'est frais. Onze heures ça me va. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais rangea l'argent dans la poche de son manteau avant de se lever pour partir. Je détestais toujours cette partie de notre temps passé ensemble, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille, mais je l'escortai à travers le restaurant, déposant le plateau dans la cuisine. Quand elle parvint à sa voiture, elle se retourna et me regarda. Son visage dans la pénombre du clair de lune brillait de malice. « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » Demandai-je tranquillement, incapable d'empêcher mes doigts de dériver le long de sa joue si douce. Peu à peu, nos contacts s'étaient accrus au cours des deux dernières semaines. L'effleurement d'un doigt, le frôlement délicat de ses lèvres sur ma joue quand elle me disait bonsoir, sa chaleur quand elle était pressée contre moi alors que je l'étreignais. Elle se pencha plus près et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Le désir que j'avais de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser comme un fou me déchirait. Je sentis ses lèvres à mon oreille et je frémis. « J'ai hâte d'être à demain, Edward. Surtout pour la règle. » Puis elle recula, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je la regardai bêtement. « La règle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Nous partageons. Tout. »

Je la dévisageai, confus. Elle effleura ma joue de ses lèvres avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je la regardai reculer, puis elle baissa sa vitre. « Tu vas adorer les McNuggets ! » Elle pouffa de rire et démarra, me laissant bouche bée.

J'avais oublié la foutue règle.

_Nous partageons. Tout._

McNuggets.

Je frémis.

**ooo**

Je reculai, satisfait de ce que j'avais préparé, espérant que mon plan fonctionnerait. Un petit coup sec à la porte de derrière illumina mon visage d'un sourire et je me dépêchai d'ouvrir à Bella. Elle entra avec son propre sourire et son habituel petit bonjour, et incapable de m'en empêcher, je me penchai et embrassai son front en lui retournant son salut. Je fis la grimace en voyant le sac et le grand verre dans sa main.

« Tu as ajouté un coca, hein ? »

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire narquois. « J'ai pris la formule avec un des choix. De cette façon on a des frites en plus, tu sais. »

Je secouai la tête. « Hourra. Combien… délicieux. »

Elle gloussa en déposant le sac. « Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Souriant, je me baissai et la soulevai sur le comptoir, adorant le petit cri qu'elle poussait quand je faisais ça.

« Je suis sur le point de prouver ma théorie. » Je souris et tapai le bout de son nez. « Ou du moins je l'espère. »

Elle m'observa pendant que je déballais le sac qu'elle avait apporté et frémissais en reniflant les effluves de graisse et de sel émanant du contenu. Je la regardai avec amusement faufiler une main pour voler une frite et la fourrer dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux en mastiquant. « Mmm… croustillant et salé. »

Je secouai la tête en déplaçant le contenant hors de sa portée. « Assez, coquine. »

Elle émit un petit rire et me fit un clin d'œil, et je ne pus résister je lui retournai son sourire, ajoutant un autre doux baiser, sur sa joue cette fois-ci. « Ne vas-tu pas en prendre une ? » Me taquina-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête. « Non, nous ne partageons pas tout de suite, Dieu merci. Tu es prête ? »

Elle redressa les épaules et acquiesça.

Grimaçant, je pris le cheeseburger et le déballai. « Prends une bouchée. »

Souriant, elle s'empara du hamburger et mordit dedans. Je la regardai mâcher et avaler. Une expression étrange traversa son visage, mais sinon, elle ne réagit pas.

En silence, elle m'offrit le hamburger et je soutins son regard en prenant ma propre bouchée, grimaçant instantanément à l'explosion de sel dans ma bouche. Me penchant, je pris la bouteille d'eau et en bus une longue gorgée.

« Veux-tu que je te le décrive ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Non. Pas encore. » Je retirai le couvercle du plat à côté de moi et soulevai le petit hamburger de l'assiette. « Je veux que tu goûtes à ceci, et ensuite que tu me dises la différence entre les deux. »

Bella prit le hamburger de ma main et mordit dedans. Elle mastiqua sans faire de bruit avant d'avaler, et continua d'être silencieuse pendant une minute.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une autre bouchée ? »

Déçu, je ramassai le hamburger de McDonald's et le lui offris. Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je veux dire une bouchée de celui-là. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire. « Oui. »

Après une minute, elle secoua la tête et leva mon sandwich en l'air. « J'aime celui-ci. Il avait… de la _saveur_ ? Je pouvais goûter plus d'une chose, mais ça m'a plu. »

Je hochai la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. « Et l'autre ? »

Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Il avait un goût de sel. Seulement de sel. »

Sans réfléchir, je saisis son visage et embrassai ses lèvres. « Tu es une fille très astucieuse, » la félicitai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à mon geste impulsif, mais elle sourit, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte de rose.

La même chose se produisit lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée du McFish. Elle mâcha pensivement les deux sandwiches et m'informa que celui de McDonald's était juste… fade.

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux avec cette description. J'allai même jusqu'à sourire alors qu'elle insistait pour 'rincer son palais' avec une gorgée de coca.

Finalement je lui offris un beignet de poulet. J'ouvris la sauce bien-aimée et la lui tendis. Elle regarda les deux et me sourit. « Est-ce que je pourrais d'abord goûter le tien ? »

Content, je soulevai le couvercle de mon offrande. J'avais préparé des petites lanières de poulet que j'avais roulées dans la farine et les herbes avant de les cuire dans une sauce à base d'ail, de gingembre et de soja, ma propre version d'une sauce aigre-douce. Quelque chose de savoureux qui lui procurerait un peu du sel qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle ne trouverait pas trop relevé. Anxieusement, je la regardai piquer un morceau et le goûter. Lentement, un sourire ravi apparut sur ses traits et elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Edward, c'est la chose la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais goûtée ! »

Je lui répondis par un sourire éclatant. Je pris un de ses McNuggets et le lui offris, mais elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas manger ça après avoir goûté l'un des tiens. Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Ils sont tous pour toi. »

Je lançai ma tête en arrière, riant de bon cœur. Me penchant en avant, je l'embrassai chaleureusement encore une fois. « Félicitations, Miss Swan, vous venez d'être admise à l'Académie des Saveurs. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Tu avais juste besoin de prendre une pause de la surcharge de merde que tu n'arrêtais pas de manger, Bella. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de t'aider à découvrir le goût des vrais aliments. Qu'il y avait quelque chose en ce monde autre que des ordures transformées. Si tu continues d'essayer de nouvelles choses, tes papilles gustatives vont se développer. Je te le promets. »

Son sourire s'estompa un peu. « Alors, j'ai fini ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, j'ai une récompense pour toi. » J'enlevai une petite casserole du four et en soulevai le couvercle, puis je sortis un petit bol et le déposai sur le comptoir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le contenu de la casserole. « Est-ce que c'est du chocolat ? »

Souriant, je tendis la main et ramassai un morceau de gâteau des anges* que je trempai dans le liquide chaud. Lentement, je l'amenai à ses lèvres. « Ouvre, » murmurai-je.

Je mis le morceau dans sa bouche sensuelle et réprimai un gémissement alors que ses lèvres se fermaient autour de mes doigts. Je sentis sa langue effleurer le bout de ceux-ci tandis qu'elle enlevait toute trace de chocolat de ma peau. Elle ferma les yeux, et un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres après que j'aie retiré mes doigts, la peau picotant là où sa langue les avait touchés.

Je restai devant elle, immobilisé, l'observant. Elle sortit le bout de sa langue pour lécher ses lèvres.

« J'avais tort, Edward. » Sa voix était rauque.

« Tort ? »

« Ton poulet n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais goûtée. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Tu aimes le chocolat ? »

« Pas juste le chocolat. »

« Le gâteau des anges ? »

Elle secoua la tête alors que la couleur envahissait à nouveau ses joues. Elle se pencha plus près.

« Toi, Edward. J'aime _ton _goût. C'est… divin. »

Je réagis sans même réfléchir. Une seconde j'étais devant elle, et la suivante je la tenais écrasée contre moi, mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue au fond de sa bouche chaude et délectable. Mes mains la pressèrent étroitement contre moi tandis que j'explorais sa douceur. J'enregistrai vaguement la saveur du chocolat, mais je trouvais sa propre essence beaucoup plus attrayante. Je ne pouvais pas être assez proche d'elle alors que nos langues se rencontraient et dansaient ensemble, se caressant, se câlinant, ne cessant jamais de se mouvoir. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et je gémis tandis que ses mains se frayaient un chemin dans mes cheveux, me tirant et me taquinant doucement. À regret je me dégageai, soufflant de manière saccadée alors que je reposais mon front contre le sien.

« Il y a tellement longtemps que je voulais faire ça, » avouai-je tranquillement.

« Je voulais que tu le fasses. » Elle effleura mon visage.

Je l'attirai plus près.

« En as-tu fini avec moi ? » L'entendis-je paisiblement s'enquérir.

Je reculai, en état de choc. « Non ! » Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains. « J'ai apprécié chaque seconde de nos expériences, Bella. Mais j'ai cessé de me préoccuper de si oui ou non tu allais arrêter de vouer un culte à… ça. » J'indiquai le sac traînant à côté de nous. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer plus de temps avec toi. » Je baissai la voix. « Pour appendre à te connaître. Pour être capable de faire ça… » Ma bouche se referma sur la sienne une fois encore, et durant plusieurs minutes le monde en dehors de la douceur de ses lèvres cessa d'exister.

Elle recula et me regarda, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement, ses lèvres gonflées. « Je ne serai jamais comme toi, Edward. Je ne pense pas jamais aimer la nourriture comme toi. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer la nourriture comme moi. Je suis ravi que tu la comprennes un peu mieux maintenant, cependant. Et peut-être que je peux t'aider à continuer à avancer. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Et peut-être que tu voudras continuer à me voir… pour moi. Je veux tout savoir sur toi, Bella, et que tu apprennes à me connaître. Mais je veux continuer à cuisiner pour toi… et prendre soin de toi de cette façon ? Si tu me le permets ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Ça me plairait bien. » Elle sourit timidement. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais recommencer à bouffer ça… » Elle pointa les restes de McDonald's.

Souriant, je balayai le contenu du sac dans la poubelle à côté de nous. « Alors mon travail est fait. »

Elle sourit adorablement. « J'aime te regarder cuisiner, tu sais. Et j'aime combien tu es passionné par ce sujet. »

Rayonnant, je me penchai en avant. « Je serais heureux de te montrer un autre truc à propos duquel je suis passionné, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la forte secousse quand elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de moi, et je tombai en avant, appuyant mes mains sur le plan de travail pour me retenir, l'une d'elles heurtant le bol de chocolat fondu. J'haletai et reculai, regardant le chocolat couler de mes doigts. J'entendis un petit gémissement et mon regard se posa sur Bella qui m'observait avec des yeux voilés, ses dents appuyant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Soutenant son regard, je portai lentement ma main à ma bouche et léchai le chocolat sur un doigt. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je suppose que je devrais aller nettoyer ça. » Je lui adressai un sourire espiègle.

Bella secoua furieusement la tête. « Non. »

« Non ? » Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. « Que devrais-je faire alors, Bella ? Comment vais-je nettoyer ça ? »

Elle enroula sa main autour de mon poignet, amenant la peau couverte de chocolat près de son visage. Elle me regarda en souriant et je l'observai alors qu'elle sortait la langue et léchait la traînée dans ma paume, tourbillonnant et taquinant en ramassant la douceur chocolatée. Je sifflai quand elle se déplaça sur mes doigts, mon autre main se fermant sur le dessus de sa jambe pendant que sa langue s'affairait sur ma peau.

« Bella, » la mis-je doucement en garde.

Elle recula. « Onctueux, noir et fluide, Edward. Comme aucun chocolat que j'ai goûté avant. »

Je gémis tout en souriant à sa description. Je la vis bouger sa main, puis lever un doigt ruisselant de liquide sombre et sucré. Lentement, elle le frotta sur ses lèvres en se penchant vers moi, sa voix basse et implorante. « La règle, Edward. Souviens-toi de la règle. Nous partageons… tout. Tu dois goûter à ça. » Elle fit une pause. « C'est incroyable. Le chef qui a fait ça est incroyable. »

Je me penchai en avant et caressai tendrement ses lèvres avec ma langue, savourant le goût doux-amer du chocolat mélangé au velours de celles-ci. Son faible gémissement m'encouragea et je couvris sa bouche avec la mienne, l'embrassant profondément.

Elle avait raison.

C'était incroyable.

Elle, sa bouche, sa règle, ses manières adorables.

Tout ça était incroyable.

Et maintenant… c'était une partie de ma vie.

L'ingrédient manquant parfait.

**~ o ~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~ o ~**

*** Le ****gâteau des anges**** (**_**angel food cake**_** en anglais), est un gâteau originaire des États-Unis, devenu populaire après l'invention du batteur manuel au XIX****e**** siècle. Il est aussi appelé **_**angel food cake**_** en opposition avec le gâteau **_**Devil's food cake**_** (gâteau du Diable), mais ces deux gâteaux sont complètement différents. Le gâteau des anges était considéré comme faisant partie de la nourriture des anges en raison de sa couleur blanche et de son aspect aéré. Le gâteau des anges est donc un gâteau léger alors que le gâteau du Diable est un gâteau **_**lourd**_** au beurre.**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année 2014**

**PS : l'auteure tient à préciser qu'elle n'a rien contre McDo. Elle aime bien leurs cheeseburgers, et moi aussi d'ailleurs :0)**

**Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier mlca66 pour son aide immensément appréciée.**

**Ciao**

**Milk**


End file.
